


Absit Reverentia Vero

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [263]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cody couldn't say when things with his brother Leo started becoming so intense, but they are so much so, now, that it's become impossible to control. Especially if all he wants to do is surrender.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [263]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Absit Reverentia Vero

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this one, Leo and Cody are brothers - and Blaine's sons. BECAUSE WHY - THE EFF - NOT.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M5, prompt - which is the same as the title: Absit reverentia vero (which basically means that you must face the truth without fear).

When he feels Leo approach the bed and then slip under the covers behind him, Cody tenses and holds his breath. He wonders what’s going to happen tonight – if Leo’s gonna touch him. His thoughts linger on this, and he immediately feels guilty and sick, so he tries to push them away, but it’s not easy and, as a matter of fact, he doesn’t manage.

His brother has been slipping into his bed for a week, now. If Cody had to make a detailed account of how things got to this, he couldn’t. There’s always been something strange between Leo and him, ever since Leo hit puberty, but they never clearly spoke about it. Part of it was embarrassment, of course, but most of all it was fear. How do you even confront the fact that suddenly all you wanna do is get closer to your older brother, kiss him, touch him, do with him things you’re never supposed to do with a member of your family? How do you even mention this, how do you speak of it, where do you find the tools to make sense of it and how can you presume to solve it in any way?

The problem is that things have been escalating, and they have now come to a point that makes it impossible to ignore it any longer. It was the distracted touches in the beginning, things happening almost unseen on the couch while they were playing videogames or watching some TV show – Leo’s hand would just slip on Cody’s thigh and linger there, motionless, and Cody would wonder why, and think it would be better to move it away, but he wouldn’t say anything in the end, he wouldn’t do anything.

Then the tickling started. Leo became more daring and started entering the room with a playful expression on his face – but Cody could see the drive behind his eyes, that weird light saying _I’m gonna touch you, no matter what_. He jumped on the bed, tickling him furiously, interrupting his reading or studying, his hands running lower and lower with each attack until Cody begged him to stop.

After that, the night visits began. This is his brother’s latest addition to their routine. He will wait for the house to be completely silent, he will wait for their dad to be in bed and soundly sleeping, and then he’ll slip out of his bed and into Cody’s – only when he’s sure Cody’s facing the wall and not him. Cody wonders what difference would it make if he only and always fell asleep facing Leo’s bed – would the visits stop? Would his brother speak?

And every time Cody chooses to lie down facing the wall – does he do it on purpose?

He feels Leo’s warmth behind himself and he purses his lips in a thin line, squeezing his eyes. He wants to get closer. He wants to feel him closer. He’s a pervert, he’s the worst, a monster, taking advantage of his little brother’s confusion for his own personal gain. He pushes his ass out just a little, and it rubs against Leo’s crotch, and Leo moans right away, one of his hands falling on Cody’s hip, feeling it in slow, light, circular touches.

Leo leans in and noses his way up and down Cody’s neck. Cody pretends to sleep and tilt his head just the right way to give him more access – and as always Leo starts whispering. “God, I love you so much,” he says softly, his hand moving up and down Cody’s hip, pulling up his pajama top, as he swings his hips behind him, rubbing himself against his bum, “You’re so fucking beautiful – I can’t think about anything else but you. When I see you asleep in the morning all I wanna do is climb on the bed and take out my dick and rub it against your lips. I think of pushing it inside your mouth and that’s when you wake up and you look at me and you start sucking at it and--” Leo moans a little, his movements getting faster.

Cody’s so hard it feels painful to still have his pajama pants on. He silently begs for Leo to undress him, but he doesn’t. He just keeps moving and moving and moving until he tenses for a second, and then shivers, and then releases a breath that’s broken and painful and full of fear.

Leo sighs and places a soft kiss on Cody’s nape. “I’m a monster,” he says under his breath, “I can’t even face you. I can’t even tell you how I feel. But I want you so much. I want you so much it’s breaking me.”

Cody bites at his bottom lip and tries to hold back his own tears as he listens to his brother crying behind him. Leo keeps holding him and squeezing him all the while, sighing, sobbing, his shoulders shaking, and Cody keeps pretending he’s asleep because… he doesn’t even know why. He senses comforting Leo would be useless.

They should stop this. They should at least stop lying about it. They should speak about it freely, confess their feelings to one another fully, and if they have to live in sin afterwards, well, so be it. There’s never been shame between them, only love. Cody wants that. He wants that back. And he wants all the rest too – and someday he’s gonna have to come clean about it.

But tonight his brother sniffles and wipes his eyes and then gets out of his bed and into his own, and Cody missed the chance.

Tomorrow’s gonna be the same. Perhaps he will be brave enough to speak, then.


End file.
